Blaine's Change
by RainbowsandRibbons
Summary: Future!Klaine Blaine tries to help but finds it harder than he imagined! Inspired by @hummeldevon on Twitter x


Blaine's Change

"Kurt? Kurt! KURT!"

"God, Blaine, what are you- oh..my...god!" Kurt stopped in the doorway to survey the scene in front of him. "What is going on in here?"

"Oh, Kurt, you have to help me!" Blaine took a step towards Kurt, his hand never leaving the little body behind him. "It's gross and its everywhere and she won't stay still and I don't know where to wipe and I can't stop her wriggling and she's gonna fall off and be covered in poop and then everyone will know I'm rubbish at being a dad and then they'll take her away and then you'll hate me and you'll leave me and I'll die all alone in a grow motel and no-one will find my body until its too late to identify it!" Blaine blurted out. Kurt crossed over to him, a puzzled look on his face.

"Blaine, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I can't get the diaper on." Blaine admitted, hanging his head and looking defeated.

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed his cheek gently. "It's just a diaper. C'mere." Kurt took the clean diaper from Blaine's hand and rested Blaine's hand on his own hip. Kurt turned his attention to the little pink figure wriggling around on the changing mat in front of him. He softened his voice and focussed his gaze on his daughter as he spoke to Blaine. "All you need to do is keep looking at her and speaking in this very strange little voice and then she'll, ah there it is! Hello smiley girl! Now you grab her feet quickly, grab a wipe and get all this grossness off of our gorgeous little girl because nobody will want to marry you if you smell like poop! No they won't my little angel! Just like we won't let them marry you if they smell like poop!" Kurt smiled as his baby gurgled. Dropping the wipes in the nappy disposal at the end of the table, Kurt grabbed the clean diaper from Blaine's hand, lifted the little pink bum and covered it in barrier cream before covering his daughter's modesty and fastening the tabs securely. Kurt lifted his daughter up and held her in front of him. "Did you try and dress her again?" he asked. Blaine nodded, a huge smile lighting up his face.

"Aw honey, you tried, that's the main thing!" Kurt teased, patting Blaine's face. Moving the baby to a sitting position, Kurt removed the outfit that Blaine had carefully chosen. Now dressed in only a diaper, she rested on Kurt's hip as he perused her closet and picked a pair of pink leggings and paired them with a yellow dress, decorated with broderie anglaise and a row of crocheted flowers around the hem. Leaning forward to pick up a pair of soft yellow shoes, Kurt carried his daughter over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and dressed the little girl quickly. Holding her up in front of him, Kurt nodded as he judged the outfit as suitable. Grabbing a small barrette from the table beside the chair, he swept some of his daughter dark curls away from her face and secured them with a pink clip. Satisfied that his child now looked presentable, Kurt turned his attention to Blaine.

"Come on," Kurt held out his hand and Blaine crossed the room from where he was still standing by the changing area and sat down at Kurt's feet, his fingers running over the flowers at the hem of his daughter's dress. "Care to explain?" he asked, stroking the side of Blaine's face.

"I just wanted to do it for once." Blaine admitted sheepishly. When Brianna had arrived, Kurt & Blaine had agreed to split the tasks between them both. Kurt was responsible for all diaper changes and dressing Brianna whilst Blaine was responsible for all the feeding and bathing. They usually still did everything together, not wanting to miss out on a minute with their new addition, but otherwise one of them took the lead.

"How am I supposed to be her dad if I can't even change her diaper?" Blaine cried, making Brianna jump slightly. Blaine lifted her down and cuddled her close.

"Blaine, changing a diaper doesn't make you a parent. Look at what you're doing right now – that makes you a parent and Brianna loves you. Aside from being her biological father, you always know when she's going to cry, you sing to her when she cries or is sleepy. What makes you a parent is your love for her and that you're always there for her." Blaine looked down at his daughters brown eyes as Kurt spoke. "When she's all grown up she'll never remember today, but she'll remember every time you supported her, helped her, cuddled her, loved her. Blaine, you're so awful at changing diapers," Kurt laughed at Blaine's look of mock horror, "but you're amazing at being a dad."

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's knee as Kurt leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"Just promise me one thing, Super Dad?" Kurt asked

"What's that?" Blaine asked, smiling up at Kurt.

"Never dress my daughter again without checking with me first!" The men smiled and laughed at each other as Brianna tugged at Blaine's bow tie. Kurt stood, pulling Blaine to his feet as the 3 Anderson-Hummels made their way downstairs for breakfast.


End file.
